Save Me
by Phoenix West
Summary: Richard is hunched over the piano as he thinks about a fight that could terminate his relationship.


**Authors note:  
**I'm not a writer my English grade proves that. But I love this couple so much I had to write a fan fiction.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice if I did Artemis would be replaced by Phoenix. I don't own the song save me from queen.

* * *

Save Me

"_It started off so well  
They said we made a perfect pair  
I clothed myself in your glory and your love"_

Dick could barely sing a lyric without choking into tears, as he hunched over the piano in Wayne Manor. He thought of the fight he and Wally had. He managed to choke out another line with a few notes on the piano.

"_How I loved you,  
How I cried..."_

As he reached the last line he was unable to continue. He continued to play with shaky fingers but his throat was too closed up to sing. Bruce was away and Alfred new not to disturb him when he was at the piano. The fight between him and Wally was hanging over him like a dark storm cloud. It stared of so innocent they were just back at the cave everyone was on other missions so they finally had some time alone.

"We should to this more often" purred Wally as he kissed Dicks neck. As they curled up on the seaweed coloured couch. "What make out? Honestly Wally I can't remember when where not glued to each other's lips" "Not like this just us no danger" "Where superheroes we live of Danger "Dick said. His voice was light and friendly but his guard was up. The conversation had taking an unexpected turn and he wasn't sure if he is going to like it to where it was heading. "Have you ever thought about giving it up" Wally said. Dick was getting more uncomfortable by the minute. This was a very dangers subject something that is bound to set Wally of. Dick decided to play the clueless card a card that he does not often like to play. "Huh?" "The hero live?" "Um" Dick decided there was no other way then to answer honestly. "No" he says simply. Wrong move he thought as he watched Wally. "Why not?" Wally voice was cold "Am I just not enough for you? Have you not had enough thrill and excitement in your live?" "Wally you're overreacting. This is just who I am. I can't stop being myself." Wally stood up and walked to the other side of the room. "So I'm overreacting because I can't stand watching somebody I care about put a target on him and walk into danger. Dick you're not like the others you have to be careful." Dick felt like Wally slapped him. Wally didn't say it but he knew what he was implying. "So just because I don't have superpowers means I'm weak" "I never said that" He said Knowing that he'd gone too far. "You might as well" Dick left the room. "Dick please I was angry I didn't mean it" Wally ran after him. Catching up with him with no difficulty. "Just leave me alone West"

Know Dick was huddled over the piano already recreating his actions. He sung another verse his voice dry and hollow.

"_I hang my head and I advertise  
A soul for sale or rent  
I have no heart I'm cold inside"_

He heard the doorbell ring but didn't care to see who it was. He played another few notes when there was a small knock on the door. "It's been a while since I heard you play" Dick didn't bother to turn he recognized the voice immediately. "Well its bin while since I had reason." He wiped away the tears away from his eyes and turned to face him. "Come here to dump me, its okay I got the massage" "I came here to apologize." When Dick didn't respond Wally continued. "I had no write to ask you to stop, I of all people know how you became who you are, I just wanted to protect the man I love" "Love?" Dick Looked at him confused they had never said the L word to each other. Wally looked at him "Well isn't it obvious?" he said without even a hint of embarrassment. Dick scratched the back of his head. "Kind of" " Ok so know we both Know it's true it would be nice to hear it" Wally said a large grin on his face. "You first" said Richard a little unsure. He still wasn't comfortable in this area. "Why me you where the one how stormed out of the room like a little girl." Dick gave in. "Fine I love you" "Good to know" and Wally pulled Dick into a deep kiss. When they parted Dick looked in into those emerald green eyes. "Aren't you forgetting something?" "Am I don't think so"

"Wally"

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist. You Know I Do. I love you"


End file.
